theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronnie Anne and Sid/Pink and Yellow Action Troopers: The fight of the vampires' curse
Plot Summary Lincoln, Clyde, Adelaide and the Loud sisters have been transformed into pale green skinned vampires by Zadicus, the evil king of Vampires, so it's up to Ronnie Anne/the Pink Action Trooper and Sid/the Yellow Action Trooper to rescue them and save their entire lives right before they become pale green skinned vampires themselves. Transcript Scene 1: Great Lakes City Park Lincoln, Clyde, Adelaide, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lynn (with Lily), Lucy, Luan, Bobby (with Rico), Ronnie Anne and Sid are playing Frisbee golf with 1 another. Lincoln: "Wow, this is super thrilling," Clyde: "we could do this every single day right before it gets dark out here." Lucy: "Okay, less speaking, more Frisbee throwing." They continue playing around 'til a certain shadow figure of an evil vampire king named Zadicus emerges outta nowhere and begins sneaking around all over the place. Lynn: "Who's there?!?" Lola: "come on," Lana: "show yourself!" Zadicus: "I'm Zadicus, the king of all vampires, now you'll all be transformed into pale green skinned vampires." Zadicus uses his evil vampire magic on Lincoln, Clyde, Adelaide, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lynn (with Lily), Lucy, Luan and Bobby (with Rico) (except Ronnie Anne and Sid) and transforms them into pale green skinned vampires. Ronnie Anne: "Hey, you no good son of a creep," Sid: "you can't turn anybody especially my younger sister into a pale green skinned vampire," Ronnie Anne: "especially not my 2 brothers as well!" Zadicus: "We'll see about that, won't we? come on, my pale green skinned vampire army, we're off to do the vampire disco." Zadicus (along with Lincoln, Clyde, Adelaide, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lynn, Lily, Lucy, Luan, Bobby and Rico) transport themselves right over to the dance off floor to do the vampire boogie. Ronnie Anne and Sid are now about to get right into action and save their entire lives. Ronnie Anne: "Okay, Sid, are you prepared for this?" Sid: "I'm prepared as I'll ever be." Ronnie Anne: "Alright, Sid, it's changin' time!" Ronnie Anne: "Lizard!" Ronnie Anne transforms into the Pink Action Trooper. Sid: "Salamander!" Sid transforms into the Yellow Action Trooper. Ronnie Anne/Pink Action Trooper and Sid/Yellow Action Trooper go out in action on their way to their siblings' rescue. Ronnie Anne/Pink Action Trooper: "Okay, it's silent," Sid/Yellow Action Trooper: "way too silent." The pale green skinned vampires are lurking about all over the place. Zadicus: "Go, my fellow vampires, after them." Ronnie Anne/Pink Action Trooper: "There they are," Sid/Yellow Action Trooper: "let's fight against them, 1 by 1!" Ronnie Anne/Pink Action Trooper and Sid/Yellow Action Trooper begin fighting against the pale green skinned vampires. Ronnie Anne/Pink Action Trooper: "Take this and that," Sid/Yellow Action Trooper: "and some of these and some of those!" Vampire Lincoln and Vampire Clyde land right in front of the Pink and Yellow Action Troopers. Ronnie Anne/Pink Action Trooper: "Lincoln and Clyde," Sid/Yellow Action Trooper: "we can't fight against you guys," Ronnie Anne/Pink Action Trooper: "but we can if we want." The Pink and Yellow Action Troopers continue fighting against the pale green skinned vampires while they're doing the vampire disco. Zadicus: "It's now time for my vampire boogie." Ronnie Anne/Pink Action Trooper: "No you don't!" Ronnie Anne/Pink Action Trooper uses her bright sunshine flashlight and it shines right in Zadicus's face. Zadicus: "No, please, not the sunlight, AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Just then, Lincoln, Clyde, Adelaide, Bobby, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lynn, Luan, Lily and Rico are no longer pale green skinned vampires and are back to their original selves again. Ronnie Anne/Pink Action Trooper and Sid/Yellow Action Trooper transform back into their original outfits again. Ronnie Anne: "Sid, we finally did it," Sid: "we defeated Zadicus!" Clyde: "And we're us again!" Lincoln: "Yeah, it's all thanks to the 2 of you." Luna: "Way to go, brave, fearless and heroic girls!" Ronnie Anne: "Come on, Sid," Sid: "let's go hang around at the ice cream and soda bar." The Hillenburg-Lee Memorial Ice Cream and Soda Bar Ronnie Anne: "Well, Sid, I'm so relieved we got rid of those evil vampire creeps and rescued our best friends for life and lovebirds and siblings as well." Sid: "I know, Ronnie Anne, but it's a super good thing you're protecting Rico the way I'm protecting Adelaide as well." Ronnie Anne: "And by the way, Sid, next time we see any vampires or goblins lurking about, we'll just sneak right past them and even whistle a short little song right in front of them." Sid: "Oh my gosh, that sounds super thrilling, you actually mean we could actually whistle right in front of them?" Ronnie Anne: Short Song Sid: Short Song Back Ronnie Anne: "Wow, Sid, you're super good at whistling just like I am, that way, the vampires and goblins can disappear completely." Trivia Notice * When Ronnie Anne and Sid are whistling a little song to themselves, it's actually Fred Newman and Dee Bradley Baker doing the whistling sound effects for them. This is also a reference to the whistle loving dwarf characters from the 1937 animated film, Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs. Category:Vampire Episodes Category:Super Changin' Action Troopers episodes Category:Vampire episodes